Weasley Family Mayhem
by icefire-lioness
Summary: It's difficult enough trying to come out of the closet, but trying to do it at a Weasley family lunch is damn near impossible. Charlie Weasley has a dilemma on his hands. Charlie/OC. SLASH! Canon, apart from slash. But Charlie never had a gf, did he? ;D


AN: Written for Dobby101's challenge (it's just a line) on SAYS. Enjoy!

-

"Oh, Arthur, I can't wait to see everybody again. It's been so long."

Arthur Weasley smiled at his wife, who was standing at the kitchen sink, her face lit up.

"It's only been a month, dear," he reminded her, and she went pink.

"Yes, well," she said, smiling, "I suppose I'm just so used to seeing everyone more often than that. And you know how fast the children grow. I'm afraid to miss anything."

Arthur laughed, rustling the newspaper to the next page. "I doubt they'll have grown beards yet, Molly. A month isn't that long, in the scheme of things."

"Well, perhaps the _girls_ haven't grown beards yet. I wouldn't put it past those boys. Honestly, our Teddy seems to be shooting up at a daily rate of metres."

"Just be glad we could have them together so soon. After all, Harry and Ginny were meant to leave a week ago; it's only because of this horrid weather that they haven't."

Molly nodded, drying her hands thoughtfully.

"That's true, I suppose. I am glad the weather cleared up for today, I would have hated to have everyone stuffed inside the house. Anyway, I just wish they all lived a little closer, don't you? So that we could…I don't know, make sure they're alright."

Arthur laughed again, standing up behind his wife and kissing her gently on the top of her curly head.

"Molly, darling, I have a feeling we're the ones who need looking after now, not our children."

Molly sighed, leaning into him.

"Oh dear, yes. I feel so _old_ nowadays. All these grandchildren."

Arthur squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"It's what comes of having so many children. And you know, you still look as beautiful to me as you did the day we were married."

Molly smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. A knock sounded at the door and she grinned.

"Well then, are you ready for the madness?" she asked, and he smiled in response.

-

"Mm, lovely soup, Molly," Harry called down the table. Molly smiled in response, and there was a chorus of, "yes, lovely," up the table.

Molly thanked them and then turned to Charlie, who was talking to the man beside him about dragons.

"Sillies," she admonished them gently, "stop talking about work for a bit, would you? So, William," she said, turning to the sandy-haired man beside her son, "how did you two meet again? I never really caught it – you've been friends with our Charlie for a while now, haven't you?"

William shot a look at Charlie, who shrugged a little and turned back to his soup.

"A party," William said shyly, "we met at a party for the dragon handlers. Easter, I think it was. We've been friends for…well, going on two years now, I suppose."

Molly nodded happily. "That's wonderful. It's so nice to know that Charlie has some boys his age to play with."

"Mum!" Charlie choked out, trying to keep his spoon from going down his windpipe, "I'm twenty nine!"

William suddenly became terribly interested in the tablecloth, and seemed to be biting his cheeks to keep from laughing. Not being as practised as Charlie at not laughing in bad circumstances, William eventually snorted and knocked over his soup. He jumped up quickly and cleaned it with his wand, apologising profusely to Molly, who smiled indulgently, as if he were a mischievous little boy.

"Oh, William, don't be silly. Accidents happen. Now, Charlie, I want to know, are there any girls on the horizon?"

At this, William snorted again and managed to tip the plate of chicken that he had just served himself into his lap.

"Damn! Sorry, sorry," he said sheepishly, cleaning himself off. "Really, Molly, I've been an awful bother. I'm ruining your gorgeous lunch."

Molly grinned and waved his apologies off. "Now, stop that! You've ruined nothing. Sit back down and have some more chicken. Or pie. Or there's plenty of soup. Would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

William gave her a winning smile and shook his head, sitting back down. Molly turned back to Charlie again.

"So? Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?"

William struggled valiantly not to express amusement in any way, shape or form, and Charlie stepped on his foot to help him.

"Yeah, about that, mum," Charlie said, leaning towards Molly. "I…uh…I think we should discuss something. See…I know I should have told you this ages ago, but…well. You know you said you would always love me, no matter what?"

He waited for Molly to nod, and then sighed. Molly looked confused.

"I'm…alright, mum. William is…uh…_more than a friend_. You catch my drift?"

Molly still looked confused, so William leant over and said, "What Charlie's trying to say is-"

"I'm pregnant!" announced Angelina from the other end of the table, gripping George's hand excitedly. Molly looked between Charlie and Angelina in bemusement, and then joined in congratulating George and Angie.

William subsided into his chair as he clapped, and whispered to Charlie, who was looking slightly downcast at the fact that he had gotten halfway through coming out, but still ecstatic at the fact that he was going to become an uncle again. It made a strange combination on his face.

"Is it always this hard to come out of the closet, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed. "Will, it's just a bit mad here, alright? Lots of people – you can't expect them to all be listening to the one conversation."

"An important one," William grumbled, crossing his arms. Charlie patted his arm gently. "Yeah, but so's Angie's news. I mean, we can't just get up on the table and yell, 'listen! I'm trying to make an announcement!' can we?"

William shrugged. "We could. But it would be rude."

Charlie shook his head, grinning.

"Right. So wait. I'll tell them, I promise."

"Tell who what?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Charlie. Charlie scratched his nose. William stepped on his foot in a good-natured way.

"Ow! Jesus, Will, you think this isn't hard enough without you injuring me?"

Will grinned. "I like to make things interesting."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Erm…Ron, I needed to tell you all something. See, Will and I–"

Ron grinned. "Will and I? Sounds like you're together, mate!"

William and Charlie glanced at each other. "Yeah, ha. Actually, see-"

"Audrey and I are getting married!" Percy pronounced from up the table, pulling out Audrey's hand so that everyone could inspect the ring. Four year old Victoire looked up at Audrey, her eyes shining.

"Ooh! Can I be a bridesmaid?" she asked, "or a flower girl? I have to practise lots, because Teddy and I are getting married!"

She grabbed hold of a startled Teddy, who was passing at that moment, and kissed him on the cheek. He struggled free, screaming, "girl germs!" and raced off, Victoire in hot pursuit, the two of them giggling madly.

William put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. Ron stood up.

"I'll talk to you later, alright? I have to go congratulate them. Tell Audrey to watch out for cauldron bottom lectures."

Charlie gave a strained smile. "Sure. Talk to you later."

William raised an eyebrow.

"I swear," Charlie whispered apologetically, "I'll tell them as soon as this is over."

At that moment, George decided to sit down next to them.

"Heya Charlie, Will. What are you two whispering about? Pretty great about Angie, eh? Perce, too. Never thought I'd see the day he got married." He laughed and the two other men joined in edgily.

"Yeah. Right. Hey, George, I'd like to tell you something."

"Sure, go ahead," George said, reaching for a chicken wing.

'Well, Will-"

"I 'ave decided to open a new fashion line!" Fleur declared, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. Bill grinned at her and kissed her on the nose.

"I 'ave ze funding from my muzzer…she was kind enough to give us ze moneys, because we do not 'ave quite enough at ze moment. But soon we will be rich, and you will be rich, because we will give you ze moneys from ze fashion, oui?!"

Charlie shook his head at the same time as George.

"Honestly," said George, turning to Charlie, "she makes it sound as though…" he gestured helplessly.

"She's looking down on us?" Charlie supplied dejectedly, and George nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"Fleur's less mad lately, but…jeez. Anyway, what where you trying to say?"

Charlie looked up with a start.

"Oh, right. See, the relationship-"

"So, it looks as though Ginny and I will be moving so as we're closer to the Burrow," Harry said, grinning. Molly squealed and leapt at them, George shook his head, grinning, and William began to steadily bang his head on the table.

"Will-" Charlie began, but was interrupted by a scream of, "CAKE!" from the children as Molly bought out the dessert. Charlie screwed his face up for a moment, and then pasted on a smile. Will stepped on his toes again.

"Jesus ow! Will, stop it! It'll happen, alright?"

George turned back to them.

"So?" he asked, looking expectant.

"Well," said Charlie, and then stopped, waiting for an interruption. None came. He grinned.

"I needed-"

"…said her first word!" Ron crowed, "I forgot to tell you! Couldn't believe it! She was just sitting in her crib and out she comes with it – 'book!' she says! Wonder where that came from, eh?" he grinned at Hermione, who smiled back. Ron frowned.

"That or she was imitating a chicken. We haven't decided yet."

George laughed, and Charlie and Will joined in, though their faces were slightly tense. After a moment, Ron became engaged in conversation with Percy, and George turned back to Charlie.

"All these interruptions," he said with a grin, "Alright?"

"Right," said Charlie, "Well, Will and I-"

"Delicious cake, Molly," said Hermione, and then promptly threw up.

Will put his head in his hands.

-

"…can't believe Hermione's pregnant!" Angie said, grinning, "It'll be so great! We can get all fat together, and have someone who actually knows what's going on to complain to!"

"Yeah," said Charlie, who was talking to her in the living room where everyone had congregated after Hermione's big announcement. He looked over at Will, who was talking to Ginny animatedly. There was a small furrow in his brow though, and Charlie could tell it bothered him that they hadn't told anyone yet. Will really wasn't one for secrets.

Charlie smiled fondly as he watched him, tracing the handle of his teacup absentmindedly. After a moment, he excused himself from Angie and walked over to Will and Ginny.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Charlie asked Will, touching him gently on the arm to catch his attention. The small amount of contact comforted him immensely, and when Will turned around and grinned at him, he felt butterflies fill his stomach. Still, after nearly two years together. It was ridiculous. Charlie loved it.

Ginny nodded and wandered off. Charlie grinned at William.

"I don't think we're ever going to get the chance to say it without being interrupted," Will grouched, but he was still smiling.

Charlie grinned. "Yeah. That's why we're not going to say it."

Will looked at him in confusion. "But I thought you said you were ready to-"

"Yeah, I am. I just don't think talking is the best way to go about it. Yeah?" he said, and leaned in to kiss Will.

William said, "Oh!" in understanding, and they wound their arms around each other, their mouths joined softly.

They heard Ginny say, "Goodness!" from behind them, and then Ron and George said at the same time, "You reckon that was what they were trying to tell us?"

Percy, unexpectedly, said, "They didn't need to announce it. Everyone but mum knew, anyway."


End file.
